


Good Morning-Night

by Megane



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Best Friends, Camping, Car Kicking, Parental Role, Road Trip, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: Prompto has a lot on his mind, and the car has to pay for it. Meanwhile, Noctis sleeps through all of it.





	Good Morning-Night

The group made a stop at Cidney's shop. The busy blonde warned them about driving through certain territory and updated their GPS. She knocked Ignis on the head and reprimanded him for his reckless driving.

"It's still a car, not a tank," she had countered. "Even if it was worth taking a chance, I'm sure you could have outran them instead of ramping over a ravine."

Prompto had been quiet the entire time. He sat up in the passenger seat, leaning over to Ignis and Cid.

"Yeah, but, it was kinda cool," he reassured. "You should have seen them! There were like —!" He opened up his hands to show how massive the creatures were.

Ignis muttered "Hush" and placed his hand on the blond's head, pushing Prompto back in his seat. Gladiolus had his hands behind his head; Noctis was curled on his side, sleeping through the argument. Cidney tipped her head and stared at Prompto. She shook her head and sighed loudly through her nose. She tapped a finger on her hip.

"Just be careful, seriously. Those things are way stronger than you." She raised up a hand. "What if they damaged your car? It would have taken me a while to get to you."

"Woulda loved to see you come rescue us," Gladiolus prompted from the back seat, smirking and trying to lighten the mood. He succeeded.

Cidney regarded him with a slight smile on her face. "Yeah, I could be your knight in shining – ah." She looked down at herself, examining her clothing before lifting up a boot behind her. "– boots."

Gladiolus chuckled, sitting up a bit, resting his forearms on his thighs. "That's the spirit."  
"Aren't you a sweet talker?" He heard muttered from the front.

Prompto crossed his arms over his chest before bringing his hands behind his head. Gladiolus tipped his head towards Prompto and smirked. Ignis drummed his fingers over the steering wheel before regarding Cidney again.

"Are we good to go?"

"Hold on!" she responded, pushing away from the car. "There's one more thing you need."

She left and came back with a glowing rod. She instructed the awake males for its use and compacted it. She gave it to Ignis, who gave it to Prompto, who put it in the glove compartment. Cidney took a couple of steps back and placed her hands on her hips, giving the sleek convertible a once over before thrusting out a thumbs up.

"You're all set!"

"Thanks, Cid," Ignis stated, tone warm and relieved to be hitting the road again.

Prompto lifted up onto his knees as they pulled off. "We'll see you soon."

Cidney stomped her foot, stepping in their dust trails. "Don't say _that!"_ she shouted, cupping her hands over her mouth.

Prompto grinned and fell back into his seat. In spite of leaving on a relatively positive note, it wasn't long before his expression soured. Gladiolus had his hands behind his head again, keeping a support on his neck. His eyes were closed, and he listened to the car's wheels crunch along the road. Prompto had his elbow propped on the car door, his chin resting in his palm. He didn't say anything, and he couldn't sleep. His mind was stuck on other things. Ignis was navigating the GPS when he had a chance. With a few dexterous flicks of his fingers, he expanded the map and honed in on their next way point. When he sized the map back down, he brought his gaze up to Prompto for a few brief seconds. Was the blond upset about being scolded? It couldn't have been that bad. Cid wasn't so much mad as she was just worried about them. Ignis faced forward again and didn't say anything. He didn't want to misread the atmosphere.

The sky was still light with far-too-early Sun. The clouds were orange and purple, heralding the signs of a new day. Ignis reached up and pushed up his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Prompto was nodding off in the passenger seat. The convertible rolled to a stop. Ignis checked their area before parking and cutting the engine. "We're setting up here for now," he stated, trying to stifle a yawn. "We'll get a couple of hours' sleep and head back out." Prompto and Gladiolus nodded their heads. Noctis hadn't moved even once since they left Cid's. He was going to wake up with a mean crick in his neck, but at this rate, there was no waking him.

Gladiolus and Ignis set up the camp site. The bespectacled fighter muttered something to himself, partly to keep himself awake and also to lay out their plans for when they were ready to leave. Gladiolus paused and sat up straight, arching his back and popping out uncomfortable cricks. Prompto went back and forth between the car and the campsite. His mind was just on other things for a while. He tried, admittedly half-heartedly, to wake Noctis up. Gladiolus strolled up and stared down at the duo before letting out a sigh and reaching in.

"He can sleep like the dead, can't he?" Gladiolus groaned, hoisting Noctis into his arms.

"Why not just let him sleep in there?" Prompto grumbled, just letting his thoughts roll out.

"And hear Ignis complain about him bein' sluggish tomorrow? No way."

He cradled Noctis in his arms and whisked the prince into the tent. He muttered a "night" to Ignis, who returned the send off at the same volume. Ignis reached up and rubbed between his eyes again, glasses pushed up to his forehead as he yawned. He was crouching just a bit away from the tent, laying out the basic work for a destructible camp fire. He stood up with a groan and looked over his shoulder. Prompto was leaning over the car, legs partly bent as he supported his weight with his arms.

"Prom—"

A loud groan cut him off. The blond stood up and wobbled a bit, arms feeling funny from the triceps down. He shook his arms out, lips pressed tight together as he glared at the car. He barely registered sound of approaching footsteps as he let out a frustrated groan. Prompto took a couple of steps back; Ignis stopped. The blond kicked a boot forward, colliding with the back passenger door. He stomped his foot down, hissing out a swear before crying out again. He reached his hands into his hair, and Ignis ran up, cupping Prompto on the shoulder. Before he could stop himself, Prompto twisted away, giving Ignis a better view of his torn expression. The bespectacled male searched his companion's face.

"I'm... fine."

"I'm sure the car would say otherwise." Ignis tipped his head towards their vehicle, eyes never leaving Prompto's face.

Prompto let out a sigh, defeated - tired. Ignis moved a foot forward but didn't reach out for Prompto again. The thinner male huffed and dropped down beside the car. He leaned his head back against the door, eyes closing. Ignis rested his hip against the vehicle, arms slowly crossing.

"It's embarrassing, isn't it? We just drove straight through a herd of those things." He sighed softly and turned his head away. "Like freakin' amateurs."

Ignis made a small noise, lips quirking down to the left. Prompto fell into silence. Ignis turned his attention down to the floor.

"Well... That's true."

Prompto frowned and hit his head against the door again. "We suck."

Ignis nodded his head, smiling a bit. "That's also true."

The blond squinted his eyes up at his friend. "You're not helping."

"Listen." Ignis uncrossed his arms and hitched up his pant legs, squatting down beside his friend. "We haven't really done this before. And we're going to make mistakes." He slowly turned his head to the left, nodding slightly. "It sucks." He lifted his brows and spread out his hands, closing his eyes a bit. "It's embarrassing."

Prompto groaned and closed his eyes, facing away. Ignis chuckled and looked back to the frustrated male, continuing:

"But we're going to be alright. You shouldn't worry about it."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Prompto asked groggily, sleep settling in.

Ignis smiled and stood up, drawing his hand down. "Because I'm not the only one embarrassing himself." He shrugged up a shoulder smoothly. "We look like assholes, yes but... at least we're all doing it."

Prompto smiled weakly and nodded his head, reaching up to smack his hand into Ignis'. Ignis jerked Prompto up to his feet. Prompto stumbled against his body. Ignis reached up with his free hand, patting the blond on his shoulder.

"And if you kick the car again, I'm sure Cid'll kick you next."

Prompto laughed. "I know. I~~ know."

They separated, but Prompto reached his hand up to pat Ignis on the back as they headed to the tent. At least Prompto could sleep easy. If he looked stupid, at least he fit in with his stupid ass friends — and that was strangely comforting.


End file.
